The Days Yet To Come
by Commander Fritz
Summary: War once again rages between Autobots and Decepticons. Displeased with the current stand-still, Megatron sends his strongest warrior back in time to destroy Optimus before he can interfere. But when the team finds this warrior... No... It can't be...!


_Lifeless._

_That was the only word that could come close to describe the now desolate planet. _

_Cybertron was no longer the bright and vibrant city-like planet that it had been a hundred and twenty years ago. Ravaged by over a century of war, the stench of rusted metal and dried energon filled the atmosphere of the once awe-inspiring planet. A war that was started by the loss of a friend and trusted ally. Both Autobots and Decepticons alike have had many casualties. During the war, the Decepticons have had the upper hand for the better part of the war and were on their way to galactic domination. At least, up until the past stellar cycle. By the leadership of Optimus Prime, or Optimus Magnus as he was now, having reclaimed the long lost Magnus Hammer, he has lead the remaining Autobots closer to victory than they have been in many years._

_The Decepticons could not let this last._

_Deep under the surface of the planet, the Decepticon Council planned their ultimate strategy. It was noted that Optimus Magnus would at the time be too difficult to defeat, with not only the Magnus Hammer, but with his army of Autobots. Autobots, who at one time had for the most part been nothing but annoyances, who now had renewed hope and trust in their new leader. This hope gave them power._

_"So, if the Autobots are so powerful now, by what means do we plan to defeat them, __**Lord Megatron?"**__ spat the figure known as Starscream._

_"Maybe if you'd keep your processor shut, you'd find out!" hissed a spider-like femme._

_"Oooh, it looks like ze isty-bitsy spider iz getting a beet testy! Bwhahahahaha!" cackled a maniacal voice._

_The spidere-femme hissed warningly. "Can it, three-face!"_

_A whirl was heard, and anger suddenly radiated from the mech who was borderline insane not three seconds ago. __**"Joo should be watching who joo are talking to before I smash joo into ze ground like ze bug zat joo are!"**_

_"Silence fools! Our __**grand**__ and __**glorious**__ leader, has called us here to lead us to victory! Not to squabble! You disgrace the mighty name of the Decepticons!" Lugnut roared from across the table, though he seemed to only add to the chaos. _

_"Eet seems nossing has changed a beet all these stellar cycles," General Strika muttered._

_"Enough!" Megatron's voice boomed over theirs, causing instant silence. After a moment, he spoke again. "There is only one way to defeat the Magnus. But it cannot be done here."_

_Starscream rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Ah, yes... We must lure him away from his fellow Autobots and ambush him when he is at his most vulnerable!"_

_Megatron sneered. "With the Magnus Hammer in his possession, he will not be subdued by such meager means of attack."_

_Starscream huffed, insulted. _

_Ignoring him, the Decepticon leader continued. "Instead of such forward methods, I suggest a more... subtle means of attack." He smirks at the confused and interested looks of his Decepticon generals. "Recently, one of our intelligence operatives came across a small populous of refugee Junkions on a planet nearby to Predacon Command Outpost One's current coordinates. As it turns out, those foolish pieces of scrap actually made something useful."_

_"Did he just use the terms "Junkion" and "useful" in the same sentence?" Starscream snickered._

_BlackArachnia leaned forward on her servos, chuckling with the seeker. "This I've __**got**__ to hear."_

_Megatron, his ruby optics gleaming, pulled out a small machine, a clear canister-like object in the dead-center. The lavender liquid inside gave off an eery (not to mention odd) green glow, only slightly illuminating those at the table. Mutterings began, but were quickly silenced. "This, my fellow Decepticons, is what is known as a time flux capacitor. This is what will lead us to victory. By connecting this to a space bridge, we will be able to manipulate the space-time continuum, sending a single soldier to destroy Optimus Prime at his weakest, winning the war for the Decepticons before it even begins!"_

_There were mixed cheers from the Decepticon generals. Non from Starscream, however. "And how, O Great Leader..." His sudden input halting the cheers as all optics turned to him. "How will one soldier, unless of course, it it I, stop Optimus Prime and his former team? Even you must admit that they were a force to be reckoned with, even back then."_

_Megatron sneered. "First of all, Air Commander Starscream," he purposefully said the name with distaste. Everyone knew that if Lord Megatron did not need every mech and femme he could get in this war, he would have disposed of Starscream stellar cycles ago. "This substance is a stable mix of plutonium, mercury, destronium, and other normally unstable chemicals and ingredients. Such a combination is nearly impossible to imitate, and would require too much unnecessary sacrifice in our scientific division. This is the last of it that was not destroyed by the Junkions themselves. Therefore, there is only enough for one bot to enter. _

_"Secondly, I am well aware of the strength Optimus Prime had 150 stellar cycles ago. Do not presume me to be a fool. And, unfortunately for __**you **__Starscream, I have already selected a bot to go on this mission..." his optics shifted to a lone figure in a dark corner, and smirked. "And I am certain that Optimus Prime and his pathetic teammates will pose no threat to us ever again..."__  
__-_

_The city formally known as Iacon stood in ruins. The hustle and bustle of Cybertron's capital was no more, it's inhabitants either offline or scattered across the robotic planet. There was only one reason for a small band of Autobots to be there at all._

_The space bridge._

_Upon discovering that a sole space bridge still stood, Optimus Magnus had ordered that his close friend and resident space bridge expert Bulkhead take a small squadron of Elite Guards and see if it still operated. _

_Indeed it did. Bulkhead worked diligently to see what could be done with it. If he couldn't repair it within the next few solar cycles, they would have to destroy it, lest it fall into deception clutches where they themselves might be able to repair it. _

_"... But you know," he said, grinning over his shoulder to a small yellow and black mech. "I bet I could finish this today! I bet Boss-Bot would be real impressed with that! Whaddya think, little buddy?"_

_The small bot, known far and wide as Bumblebee, looked at his big friend with a smile and nodded with a thumbs-up. A small whirl was heard, almost as if to say 'If anyone can do it, you can, Big Guy!'_

_'Almost...'_

_Bulkhead remembered a time when he would have encouraged him vocally, or teased him about how he should do it even faster, as fast as himself. But the poor bot was no longer able speak, no longer able to joke or tease. The speedy bot had had his vocal processor gruesomely torn out and crushed right before their very eyes. The image of him grasping at his throat and writhing in pain as he tried to scream, only to find he could not, was forever imprinted in the processors of the remaining Earth Autobots. _

_Of course, since they had lost Sari at the hands of the Decepticons, he hadn't had much to say anyway..._

_Bulkhead sighed sadly, earning a worried look from Bumblebee. He checked on his friend in the only way he was able to._

_"Click, cli-whirrrl, click?"_

_"Don't worry 'bout me, pal. Just thinkin', is all," the large mech reassured. _

_Bumblebee blinked for a minute, before giving his friend and mischievous grin. With a raised optic ridge and that smirk still plastered on his face, he tapped on his head._

_Bulkhead was surprised, he hadn't seen that look from Bumblebee in stellar cycles. Of course, in comparison, this was only a shadow of the old BB, but at least it was something. He could almost hear him saying, 'Well there's something new! Don't try too hard, Big guy, or you might break something up there!'_

_Bulkhead chuckled, and Bumblebee, unable to laugh, simply tucked his hands behind his head with a grin. It felt like the old days, back on Earth. For the first time in a long time, things felt... Normal._

_But the moment was ruined, shattered like glass as a sudden explosion shook the very ground they stood on. Both exchanged a glance, they knew what this meant. The Decepticons were attacking. But... Where were the Elite Guard?_

_A cry and a blur of red came flying towards them. Bulkhead dove to catch the beaten and battered form of Cliffjumper. As Bumblebee beeped and clicked in horror, getting his stingers ready for battle, Bulkhead adjusted the poor mech in his large arms. "Cliffjumper... Wha happened?"_

_Cliffjumper groaned, and looked up at Bulkhead, barely able to keep his eyes opened. "It... It was... __**Them**__...! T-They're coming.. For... For the... Space bridge... Don't...!"_

_"Take it easy." Bulkhead sat him gently on the ground. "They" usually meant Megatron and his commanders. But why would he gather his top warriors to take a space bridge? "Bumblebee! Try to hold them off while I call for backup!"_

_A loud whirl was heard, almost as if he said, "What? Are you kidding me?"_

_But Bulkhead was already at the communications panel, where he quickly contacted Autobot HQ. "Bulkhead to Autobot Command; come in Autobot command!"_

_The connection was stable, but the one mech he really could have done without appeared on screen. "What is it __**this**__ time, grease grunt?" Sentinel Prime sneered. The war obviously hadn't helped his attitude any. "Need someone to come read the manual for you? I can arrange for a slow reader-"_

_"We don't have time for this, Sentinel __**sir!**__ I need to speak to Optimus, right now!"_

_Sentinel gave him an unimpressed look. "Listen, Bulk-for-brains, as much as I __**hate**__ admitting it, Optimus is the Magnus now. He doesn't have time to chit-chat about every little thing that pops in your tiny-"_

_"Sentinel!"_

_The big-chinned mech flinched at the sudden angry voice from behind him. "Yes... Sir?"_

_"Put him on-screen. __**Now."**_

_"Yes sir..."_

_Bulkhead smiled briefly. Good ol' Boss-bot. The former leader of their team appeared on the screen. "What's the problem. Bulkhead?" he asked, much more kindly than Sentinel. _

_"Sir,we need backup immediately! Megatron's here with his elite! We need-"_

_**BOOM!**_

_Bulkhead was thrown back as the comm. panel exploded in his face. He groaned, rolling over onto his chest plate. When he looked up, he saw Cliffjumper in stasis cuffs, and thrown in with the few Elite Guard they had left alive, and Bumblebee, pinned to the ground by Starscream's stabilizing servo, a look of horror written on his face..._

_But he wasn't looking at Starscream._

_Bulkhead followed his gaze, and suddenly felt his spark beat a little faster. "No..."_

_Megatron strode towards the space bridge proudly, his most powerful warrior at his side. Briefly, they glanced at him, their ruby red eyes glistening against the starry sky, before proceeding on their way._

_"BlackArachnia," he turned to the spider-esque techno-organic. "Is the space bridge active?"_

_BlackArachnia typed away on the space bridge's control panel. "Barely, but it should operate just enough to execute the plan. However the repairs are incomplete, so I'll only be able to keep it open for so long."_

_Megaton nodded. "It is of little consequence. Activate it." BlackArachnia did as she was told, and in a matter of clicks, the space bridge crackled to life. The Decepticon leader looked to his chosen warrior. "You know what you must do?"_

_The bot, or should I say __**femme**__, nodded, a sadistic smirk spreading across her normally blank face. "I would love nothing more..."__  
__-__  
_____  
__22nd Century Detroit_

Bumblebee bustled around the base excitedly, smiling as he cleaned. And he _hated_ cleaning. Sari had been gone for two weeks with her father to New York City for some sort of robotics conference, and she would be back tomorrow! The yellow bot huffed. _Tomorrow._ Why couldn't time go as fast as he did? If it did, Sari would have been back _yesterday!_ Or sooner! He nodded to himself as he threw the garbage in the back (Who knew there was actually that much junk in the base?). Yes, definitely sooner.

"Bumblebee?"

Said yellow bot yelped in surprise, spinning around to see his team leader, Optimus Prime. He grinned sheepishly. "Oh, uh, hey there Boss-bot."

The red and blue autobot took a few steps towards the fastest member of his team. "Is everything alright, Bumblebee? You've seemed distracted all day."

Bumblebee blinked, confused. "I have?"

Optimus nodded. "Is there... Anything you need to talk about?"

The little bot shook his head. Prime was such a worry wort, "No no, I'm okay. I'm just..." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm just excited to see Sari tomorrow. It feels like forever since we saw her!"

Optimus Smiled and shook his head, refraining from reminding the small bot that it had only been two weeks since their techno-organic friend had left. "I know, Bumblebee. We all miss her too, you know."

"I know, Prime, I know. But it'll just be good to have her back! I mean, no offense to you guys, but you bots aren't exactly the Magnus' of fun..."

Prime gave him a look. As in, _that_ look. But before he could retort, Ratchet called him on his commlink. "Prime! We've got a situation here! The space bridge has activated itself, and something or some_one_ is coming through!"

Optimus was already on his way to the roof of the base, Bumblebee not far behind."We'll be there in a nano click, Ratchet! But can't you shut it down before they, or whatever, comes through?"

He heard Ratchet grunt. "Negative! The source is coming from an unknown signal and it's keeping the space bridge open!"

"Just sit tight, Ratchet!" Optimus said. He still had another flight of stairs, but he and Bumblebee climbed them in no time, no it still seemed too long for them. When they finally made it to the roof, they saw what looked like the space bridge having a major power flux, it's bright blue warp energy shooting out at wild angles. Optimus had never seen anything like this before. "By the Allspark..."

"I thought that thing wasn't supposed to work yet!" Bumblebee yelled over the noise.

"Apparently, that isn't the case!" Prowl retorted.

"Enough, you two!" Optimus ordered. "We have to shut this thing down!"

"After all my hard work..." Bulkhead grumbled.

Optimus continued. "Autobots! Gamma formation: GO!"

But as soon as they had started to charge it, the warp energy expanded quickly, knocking everyone off their feet and onto their backs. While Prime fought a losing battle against unconsciousness, he could have sworn a small someone come forth out of the space bridge. The light from it finally faded, as did his consciousness.

* * *

Well, this is the first chapter of my Transformers Animated story. It's been a while since I've wrote anything, hope it turns out okay.

For those who've been watching me for a while on DeviantArt, this is that story I said I'd work on, like, early last year? I've got a decent idea of how to start it, and how to end it, but the middle... it's foggy XD I don't plan on making it too terribly long. If it goes well, I might do a bigger project. I always wanted to try my hand at making a season 4

So, who do you guys think came through the space bridge?

**NOTE:** Servo=arm/hands; Stabilizing servo=leg/foot

Can anyone find the reference here? XDDDDD


End file.
